Valiant Brothers
The Valiant Brothers were a professional wrestling tag team of storyline brothers "Handsome" Jimmy Valiant, "Luscious" Johnny Valiant, and "Gentleman" Jerry Valiant. The team wrestled for National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), World Wide Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Federation (WWWF/WWF) and World Wrestling Association (WWA). History Jimmy and Johnny World Wrestling Association (1974) Jimmy Valiant and Johnny Valiant formed a tag team in World Wrestling Association as storyline brothers. They began wrestling together as heels. They debuted as a team on January 5, 1974 when they defeated Dick the Bruiser and Bruno Sammartino to win the WWA World Tag Team Championship. The titles were held up after a match against Bruiser and Sammartino on January 25. On February 7, they defeated Bruiser and Sammartino in a rematch to win the titles, a second time. They became the most popular heel tag team in WWA during their second reign. Their tenure with WWA ended after they lost the tag titles to Wilbur Snyder and Pepper Gomez on May 4. World Wide Wrestling Federation (1974-1975) Jimmy and Johnny signed with Vincent J. McMahon's World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF) in May 1974 and debuted there around that same time. Their biggest success as a tag team came when they defeated Tony Garea and Dean Ho to win the WWWF World Tag Team Championship on May 8, 1974 edition of ''All Star Wrestling''. Valiants quickly became a dominant heel tag team as they went on to successfully defend their titles throughout the entire year. They held and defended the titles for over a year before losing them to Dominic DeNucci and Victor Rivera on May 13, 1975. This made Valiant Brothers, the longest reigning champions of their era with a reign of 370 days before the record was broken, fourteen years later by Demolition (Ax and Smash), who reigned as tag team champions for 470 days. After losing the titles, Valiants battled against the likes of Tony Garea, Dean Ho, Chief Jay Strongbow and Haystacks Calhoun. National Wrestling Alliance (1976-1978) In 1976, Jimmy and Johnny left WWWF and joined National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) where they toured NWA territories. They debuted in Georgia Championship Wrestling (GCW) in the summer of 1976. On July 16, 1976, they defeated Dean Ho and Ken Mantell to win the NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship. On September 10, they lost the titles to Porkchop Cash and Tom Jones. They joined San Francisco, California based NWA San Francisco where they defeated Royal Kangaroos (Jonathan Boyd and Norman Frederick Charles III) on December 4, 1976. They lost the titles to Pat Patterson and Pepper Gomez on February 9, 1977. Later that same year, they joined Championship Wrestling from Florida (CWF). In January 1978, they were awarded the NWA Florida United States Tag Team Championship. On January 25, 1978, they lost the titles to Florida natives Mike Graham and Steve Keirn. Jerry and Johnny World Wide Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Federation (1978-1979) In 1978, Valiant Brothers returned to WWWF but Jimmy retired and was replaced by "brother" Jerry Valiant. Jerry and Johnny began wrestling in the tag team division while Jimmy became their manager. In March 1979, the promotion was renamed World Wrestling Federation, dropping 'Wide' from the name. On March 24, 1979 edition of Championship Wrestling, Jerry and Johnny defeated Larry Zbyzsko and Tony Garea to win the WWF Tag Team Championship. This second version of Valiant Brothers was also successful but Jerry could not achieve the popularity which Jimmy had achieved. Jerry and Johnny lost the titles to Ivan Putski and Tito Santana on October 22. After unsuccessful attempts in winning back the titles from Putski and Santana, Valiant Brothers broke up in the new year 1980, putting an end to the team. Aftermath Jimmy and Johnny were inducted into the 1996 Hall of Fame by Owen Hart and British Bulldog. All the three Valiant Brothers, have reunited one time in the independent circuit during the 2000s. Championships and accomplishments Jimmy and Johnny Valiant *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*[[NWA Florida United States Tag Team Championship|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'NWA San Francisco' :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)]] (1 time) *'World Wrestling Association (Indianapolis)' :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) *'World Wide Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) :*WWWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1974. Jerry and Johnny Valiant *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * WWE.com Profile Category:1974 debuts Category:1980 disbandments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:American Wrestling Association teams and stables Category:Jim Crockett Promotions teams and stables Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni